Drama It Up!
by EllieB1999
Summary: Gunther returns to Chicago but is in for a shock. Meanwhile, where do Ty and Tinka keep disappearing to? Logan's back from the 'honeymoon' and ready to sweep Rocky off her feet, but does she want to be? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First Fanfic! Please R&R :)**

**Chapter 1**  
"Hey hey hey!" Rocky Blue called out as she climbed into the apartment located below hers that belonged to her best friend CeCe Jones and her mom and brother. "Rocky! You forgot your breakfast!" Mrs Blue yelled from the open window facing out onto the fire escape. "Mom! I'll just grab something from Cece's!" She shouted back, Her mom rolled her eyes and retreated back to her kitchen.  
"Rocky?" A very tired looking Cece appeared from the corridor leading to her room "What are you doing here this early?"  
Rocky frowned and glanced at her watch "Cece what do you mean? School starts in like 20 minutes-" she paused and took in what her best friend was wearing, "Umm.. what's with the Pjs?"  
But Cece was too busy panicking to listen to her as she came to the sudden realisation that it wasn't Saturday. "Oh my god! What am I going to do? I'm going to die! Principle Rabinoff's going to kill me! Then my mom's going to kill me again! Rocky I'm too young to die! I have so much to give! So-" "CECE!" Rocky screamed, causing Cece to raise her eyebrows and her little brother Flynn to race into the room holding a large plastic hammer. "Cece! I'll save you!... Rocky? You're trying to kill Cece?"  
Rocky frowned while Cece sighed and collapsed on to the couch "No Flynn, Rocky isn't trying to kill me. At least I hope she isn't... Anyway I'm already dead! Or I will be in a few hours." Rocky groaned and attempted to pull Cece up from the couch while Flynn shrugged, aimed his hammer at the toy cabinet, missed, then walked into the kitchen and began helping himself to some cereal  
"Cece! Y'know if you got changed now you could still make it to school on time right?" Rocky questioned raising her eyebrows at her friend who was currently occupying the couch with her hand flung over her forehead.  
"Hey! It's not like it's my fault!" she said indignantly  
"Well then whose is it? I don't see how-"  
Cece swung her legs round and faced her best friend of 10 years, "Logans duh!"  
Rocky frowned again "Seriously? You're still blaming Logan for everything even though he's like halfway around the world from us right now?"  
Flynn glanced at the clock and smirked "Hey you guys? You do realise that you've been arguing for about 15 minutes and your school starts in 5 right?"  
Rocky and Cece immediately freaked out and both raced for the door and slammed it behind them, while the youngest of the Jones family smiled and drummed his fingers against the counter surface. Wait for it... he slowly counted to three in his head and... BOOM there she was. "I need clothes!" his older sister yelled as she hurtled through the door and into her room as her younger brother shook his head and took another mouthful of the Crunchy Cat cereal he was eating. "Boy, am I good."

* * *

"I cannot believe Mrs Ichner gave me double detention! This is so unfair! I deserve justice! Maybe I should go on a march or something?... Hey Tinka, wanna go on a march with me to support the rights of children everywhere who don't deserve detention?"

Tinka sighed and turned to face her redheaded friend "Look Cece, as much as I would love to support... whatever it is that you're doing, I'm afraid I'm a bit preoccupied. Gunther is returning from the old country and I must prepare a culinary delicacy to welcome him back! Are you not excited?"  
Ceces eyes widened dramatically "Hang on... Gunther's coming back? But... but..."  
"Hey hey hey! what's up ma peeps?" Rocky bounced up to them, took one look at Cece's face and turned to Tinka demanding an explanation.  
"I don't know!" Tinka said, holding her hands up in defense "I just told her Gunther was coming back, and bang! she turns into statue Cece!"  
"Ohhh well then- hold up did you just say Gunther was coming back?"  
Tinka took a step back, lowering her hands and resting them on her waist "Hey! why does everyone seem to have a problem with my brother?!"  
"Woah! calm down Tinka! I don't knew what's wrong with Cece but I don't really have a problem with Gunther, he's just a bit... well.. wierd!"  
Tinka glared at Rocky then announced that she had a very sparkly cake to finish and turned on her heel.  
"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning huh Cece?" Rocky joked nudging her best friend, who to her suprise, stayed in exactly the same position.  
"Cece? Cece? Helloo? Can you hear me?"  
Then to Rocky's relief, she came back to the real world and shook her head then turned to Rocky. "Okay did I imagine that or did Tinka just say that Gunther was coming back?"  
Rocky raised her eyebrows questioningly "Uh yeah she did, are you okay? You look like you're about to faint!"  
Cece, who had now gone very white, shook her head again "No, um I'll be fine. Just... uh Rocky there's something I kinda need to tell you. About Gunther. And me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2! Btw if anyone has any extra ideas for the story PM me :)**

Rocky was genuinely really concerned about her friend. Cece was usually always so upbeat and found a positive spin on everything, after being dramatic at first of course, but hey, nobody's perfect right? Anyway, getting back to the point.  
Cece had wimped out of telling Rocky what was up, which in itself, was very un-Cece-like. And then she had been super quiet all week. Up till the point when even Flynn was worried about her.  
Ms Jones attempted to get through to her daughter, also to no avail. And Gunther was arriving in Chicago this Friday. Woah.  
Rocky sighed then felt a light buzz in her pocket signalling a new message. For a brief moment she wondered if it was Cece finally deciding to tell her what was going on, but she quickly dismissed that thought and tapped on the glowing red icon.  
Miss me? ;)  
Logan  
Rocky took a deep breath and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She really didn't need this now. The last thing she wanted was Cece to be even more mad at her.

* * *

Cece was shut up in her room when Rocky and Dina arrived at her apartment.  
Rocky had asked Tinka if she had wanted to join, but she had just said that she needed to meet someone. Oddly enough Ty had used the same excuse when Mrs. Blue tried to get him to sort out some of his old clothes for a jumble sale she was hosting, but Rocky had dismissed it pretty quickly, deciding she had enough on her plate already.  
It was actually a really pointless visit, and only consisted of knocking on Cece's door and trying everything to get her to come out.  
So after a while Dina announced that Deuce was waiting for her at Crusty's and on that note, left.  
Georgia offered to give Rocky dinner with Flynn but she turned the offer down and headed up to her apartment where her mother and older brother were engaged in a seemingly neverending plus way too loud argument.  
She sighed. There was literally no way she could do her homework now. She decided she might as well head out to the park. It was her favorite spot to relax and right now, she definitely needed it.

* * *

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Rocky reached the park, and she was glad she'd arrived at such a good point. Everyone had either left or was in the process of leaving so she had the park almost to herself, just the way she liked it.  
Her favorite spot by the park was the little bench by the lake. Cece had showed it to her when they were 13. She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Whatever was bugging Cece was clearly not just a small problem, and Rocky was pretty sure Gunther played a main role in it. Maybe she could ask him when he arrived this week? Just as long as he was less secretive than Cece...  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone sit next to her, and her brain immediately went into panic mode. Okay, calm down, deep breaths, don't make eye contact, keep quie- "Rocky? Are you okay?"  
She looked up in shock and as she met his hazel colored eyes, she had to stop and collect herself before continuing.  
"Logan? what are you doing here?" It came out a bit more aggressively then it had sounded in Rocky's head and she immediately felt bad.  
"Holy zam! what's up with you?" he asked clearly surprised at her mini outburst  
She took a deep breath and redirected her eyes to the ground, "Hey... you okay though? seriously?" he sounded honestly concerned and she tipped her head to look at him. "Yeah... it's just um Cece" she leant back against the bench and her gaze returned to the lake in front of her "She's just being so... secretive lately. I mean, we're meant to be best friends! I hate that she thinks I'm going to judge her... I hate that she doesn't trust me.." Logan nodded, also resting his eyes on the scenery in front of them "I would offer to talk to her but.. well I feel like she'd just hit me or something."  
Rocky smiled lightly and tilted her head back slightly "That does sound like something Cece would do" she murmured  
He chuckled "Yeah... hey Rocky?"  
"Mhmm?" she sounded tired, but then he gathered she'd had a long day so it didn't really suprise him,  
"I- I really missed you." he said looking over at her.  
She sat up fully now, looking slightly scared, and Logan inwardly slapped himself. Of course she hadn't missed him, she'd probably completely forgotten about him until today- "I missed you too Logan"  
"Huh?" he asked genuinely seeming shocked at her statement, his brow creasing into the little frown Rocky had found so cute... "Uhm yeah?" she replied, her answer again sounding completely different to how it had in her head. She made a mental note to try and do something about that.  
"Okay..." his face seemed much closer than it had before...  
Wow he had nice eyes... little specs of brown and green and... Hold up! he was leaning! he was leaning! and then she realised she was too. Her brain started sending out urgent messages, practically screaming at her to stop right now before everything came crashing down.  
And that was when she stopped. She stood up very suddenly, her legs shaking dangerously, turned and ran. Away from everything. From him. She ran and ran and didn't stop until she had collapsed on her bed.  
Maybe she was starting to understand how Cece was feeling.


	3. Drama It Up! Chapter 3

**Easter Update! (: Enjoyy** It was Friday. Finally. Well... that was how some people felt anyway. Tinka was over the moon to be getting her brother back, Ty actually seemed pretty excited as well, but no-one really knew why, Rocky was not so much looking forward to seeing Gunther but quizzing hiom on Cece, Logan had never met him, and Flynn was just looking forward to Tinka's 'Welcome back my dear brother' party. And then Cece herself, of course, was pretty much freaking out. Although Rocky had spent a full 20 minutes trying to persuade her that whatever was going couldn't be that bad, Cece just yelled back that she was absolutely fine and when Rocky pointed out that if things were 'absolutely fine' there would be no reason for her to have been locked up in her room and refusing to civilly communicate with anyone, Cece just ended her brief time outside said room, slamming the door as she went.

* * *

"Ya ready?" Ty asked as his younger sister practically raided the candy shop they were in. He had promised Tinka that they'd be at the airport by 2:30 at the latest and it was currently... 2:20. Uhh. He did love his sister but she seemed to enjoy annoying him, constantly. Example no.1: Right now, and the fact that Gunther had probably flown in early, was already in the airport baggage claim, and probably really didn't care what kind of chocolates he was going to receive from Rocky. "Oh my god hurry up! Surely it can't take this long to choose a brand of candy!- Um Rocky? Rocky?" but his little sister didn't seem at all bothered by her brothers concerns and was in fact, staring out the window, with an unfathomable look on her face. He had seen her with the same expression about 4 times this week, Ever since Tuesday when she'd come down to dinner with red circles around her eyes and had not spoken to anyone during the meal. He knew his little sis and this was so unlike her. Maybe she was catching whatever depressing vibe Cece had going on. Anyway, back to the point. He sighed and grabbed a Cadburys dairy milk bar, paid for it and practically pulled Rocky out of the shop. When they arrived at the airport, they found Tinka, Deuce, Dina and Logan waiting outside the check in desk. Rocky took one look at the group and made an attempt to run back to the car. Okay.. that was kinda wierd. He shrugged it off anyway and headed over to his friends, slightly tugging his sister along with him. "Ty!" Tinka exclaimed pulling him into a hug, while the others looked on in confusion. "Uhh... And Rocky!" Tinka covered quickly, and to her relief, everybody else seemed to let it go. "So.. um how long till Gunther gets here?" Rocky asked no-one in particular as she took a seat next to Dina on the bench and engaged in a what looked like a staring contest with the ground. "About 5 minutes" Logan replied although he could guess that she hadn't expected and probably didn't want him here, let alone want to converse with him. He still wasn't sure quite why he was there, He had just been hanging out with Deuce and Flynn when Deuce pretty much decided that Logan was coming to the airport with them to meet Gunther, Logan had asked why on earth he'd want to do that, and Deuce had started talking about how they were practically BFFS now (Yes, he actually used that word) and Logan completely zoned out of that conversation. Then Flynn had entered the room and yelled out that Rocky was coming and since then... well, you can probably guess. Damn, that kid was good. Anyway, back to the present. Rocky opened her mouth to reply, but luckily Gunther saved them from venturing further into what would probably have been a pretty awkward conversation. "Gunther!" Tinka was the first to embrace her brother, and he quickly responded by twirling her around, prompting an 'Aww'ing from the other passengers as they passed the siblings. "Gunther! What's up my man?" Ty asked grinning as the noticeabley different Gunther sauntered over to where the rest of the group were standing/sitting He actually seemed to resemble Ty in quite a lot of ways. He had gelled his hair back, was wearing jeans, a faded t-shirt and dark blue converse. Not forgetting his black rimmed ray ban sunglasses. The reactions of the gang were pretty mixed. Deuce was literally gushing about how incredibly cool Gunther had gotten, and how it was so amazingly awesome to have him back... yeah you probably get the picture. It was a tad embarrassing actually. Anyway, while Deuce was in the middle of his little Gunther-centered love fest, Rocky and Dina were both staring at him, a little shocked but mostly... admiration? adoration? Logan clenched the bench arm a little tighter, and decided, right then and there, that this wierd, super good looking dude was not going to be his friend. **Ooh drama haha, I've already done about half of the next chapter and I actually like it way more than this one so I'll get it up as quickly as possible. R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thankyou guys for all the reviews/favourites/follows! Means a lot (: So this isn't such a long chapter because I'm working on a really big one and I wanted to update. But anyway hope you like it!

As it turns out, Logan was actually right to be jealous. And as he was surprisingly joined in his low opinion of Gunther by both Ty and seemingly Cece, he concluded the guy was general bad news and should just head back to whatever alien planet he had come from.  
Okay.. so maybe that was a little harsh. But still!  
Ty insisted the reason he had dropped almost any previous interest in Gunther was because of his sisters new found... crush thing on him; and sure, that was probably part of the reason. But since her brother had returned, Tinka had been spending more and more time with him, and less and less time with anyone else. And anyone included Ty.  
And Cece... well she still wasn't talking to anyone but Gunther had actually gone to see her the day after his return, and, lets just say it ended with a broken vase, Ceces room even messier than it already was and both Mrs Blue and the family living in the apartment below complaining about the noise.  
Even Deuce was starting to get a bit worried about the fact that Dina was becoming a tad too interested in Gunther. And that was saying something.

-

Two days later, Logan was heading up to the Jones apartment to collect his last few things, when he was sidetracked by two familiar voices. Coming from... the supply closet? He frowned and peered in through the window...  
"Rocky! I can't believe this! You're meant to be my best friend! You should be on my side!" Cece yelled, a little too loudly, Logan thought. But then, Cece had always been a bit of a drama queen. But still, this was probably the first time Logan had heard her get mad at Rocky. Absent mindedly, he wondered what she had done to trigger such an outburst. After going through a mini list, nearly all the reasons on them illegal, as to what Rocky had done, Logan directed his attention back to the two girls.  
"No! You know what Cece?" Rocky yelled. Woah, she was really cute when she was mad. Hang on, what? Logan sighed and shook his head, trying to get rid of all thoughts related to her. It didn't work. Anyway..  
"I can't believe you! Yes, I realise we are meant to be best friends Cece, but you can't seriously think that I'm the one not making the effort! You won't tell me anything! You've been practically ignoring me for the last week, and you think I'm the problem?"  
Cece was tearing up "Look Rocky... I'm sorry, I really am. It's just.. you don't understand."  
Rocky shook her head, clearly exasperated "Then help me to! All I know is you spent the last few years telling me you hate Gunther, heck, you even told him you hated him! And now..."  
Cece was full on sobbing now. Zam. Talk about bipolar. Logan made a mental note to find some way to use this against her in a future argument, then turned back to the window, where Rocky was hugging Cece, and slowly rubbing her back, obviously trying to relax her.  
Suddenly she caught sight of Logan, and went bright red, before wildly gesturing for him to go. He rolled his eyes and decided to take the hint. The grin on his face though, remained intact.

A/N Next chapter we're gonna find out what's been going on with Cece! (woot) Please tell me what you think of the story so far!


End file.
